Recueil de Yaoi et Shota
by S-Lay L
Summary: 1. Incest : Deux enfants qui jouent, c'est innocent, deux adultes, ça l'est moins. 2. Lost Innocence : Le début de l'adolescence, c'est la découverte du plaisir.
1. Jeux d'adultes

**Premier chapitre :** De l'inceste.

**Disclaimer :** Pandora hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki

* * *

Recueil de Yaoi et Shota

1. Jeux d'adultes

Cela fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas joué avec mon grand frère ? La dernière fois remonte à la veille de la déclaration d'Alice « Tu sais quoi ? Ton cher frère va se faire tuer. » Je ne l'oublierai jamais. J'étais à la fois choqué et triste, je ne pouvais rien faire pour la sauver. Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter cette sorcière de malheur. Nos jeux étaient innocents, je le câlinais beaucoup, je me sentais bien. Maintenant, je veux jouer avec lui, d'une autre façon. J'en ai assez de jouer avec ses femmes inutiles et superficielles. Je veux torturer quelqu'un, avec mes ciseaux. Je veux le souiller, lentement. Gil, je l'aime, tellement. L'inceste, c'est malsain, mais je veux essayer. L'inceste, c'est l'impur, c'est drôle, je le suis déjà. Un être comme lui mériterait d'être souillé. Gil, je t'aime, mon frère. Je ne veux pas abuser de lui non plus, je veux qu'il soit consentant mais en l'endormant avec Dormouse, je pourrais en profiter. Pff, c'est moins amusant de torturer un endormi. Il ne me résistera pas, même s'il s'agit de mon grand frère bien aimé. Une porte s'ouvre, il vient à moi ? La chance me sourit, Gil, tu es fini.

- Vince – Il ne put terminer sa phrase, je lui ai sauté dessus.

- Gil, tu m'as manqué !

- Vince, tu n'as pas changé. Ayant retrouvé ma mémoire, tu as toujours été un enfant adorable.

- Gil, jouons comme avant !

- Hein, mais ?

- Tu ne veux pas ? – Lui soufflais-je à l'oreille. Il frissonne. Il rit.

- Mon petit frère veut jouer, alors…

Il me prend par la taille, me fait tomber – je crois que j'ai une bosse sur la tête – et me chatouille comme auparavant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. « Arrête ! » répétais-je. Il continue. Qui a dit qu'il était maso ?

- Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête, Vince ?

Pourquoi l'a-t-il dit avec une voix aussi mielleuse ? C'était tellement sexy. Il abuse. _When we were young, we were cute little boys, but we are adults, attractive adults._ Je ne suis pas masochiste, c'est à mon tour d'en profiter.

- Prépare-toi à Souffrir Gil !

- Comment ça… Hahahaha, arrête !

- Je vais exactement la même chose… Voire pire. Nous sommes des adultes maintenant Gil.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux par…ler…

J'ai fini par toucher ses lèvres et y enfoncer ma langue, tendrement. Je suis doué, je le sais.

- Vince, nous sommes frère !

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer mon frère ?

- Si mais pas à ce point ! Vince, c'est une bêtise que nous allons commettre.

- « nous » ? Tu es donc d'accord ? Alors laisse-moi faire.

- Vince !

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de commander, Gil. Laisse-moi te prendre.

Ses lèvres ont un goût sucré, sa langue… C'est un sentiment particulier qui sera partagé. De la douceur et de l'interdit. C'est le goût de l'aigre douce.

- Tu m'effraies, Vince.

- Je le sais. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

- Que tu ne devrais pas te comporter ainsi avec ton frère. A moins que je sois un inconnu à tes yeux.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es mon grand frère !

- Tu ne veux pas coucher avec un inconnu ?

Je le regarde, l'air ébahi. « Depuis quand mon frère est-il comme ça ? » pensais-je. Il me regarde avec des yeux remplis de sous-entendus. De plus, il a retourné la situation, c'est moi qui ne suis plus en mesure de commander. Je me laisse faire désormais. Mon frère n'est qu'un idiot, l'amour est tâché de sang. Maintenant, c'est à moi d'être un jouet.

**Ii no Wakatteru – **_It's okay, I know_

**Ubu na hito dakara –**_ You're a naïve man_

**Yuka ni oshitaoshi – **_So you push me down on the floor_

**Iki wo araku shite** – _And start breathing hard._

**Dakaretara atsui –**_ When you hold me, I feel HOT_

**Arashi ga kuru no yon – **_I feel a storm coming_

**Dakedo soko kara wa – **_But everything after that_

**R-shitei na no –**_ is R-Rated._

**Ara ara...**

**Ai'tte ranboumono – **_Love is such a brute_

**Sonna ni abarecha dame – **_Don't be so rough_

**Atashi kowarechau ! - **_Or I'll break !_

**Yada... Aan ! – **_No… Aan !_

**Ii no Wakatteru – **_It's okay, I know_

**Gaman shiteta no ne – **_You were aching for this_

**Zenbu misetageru **_– I'll show you everything_

**R-shitei demo – **_Even that is R-Rated._

Ses lèvres sont tellement douces et délicieuses. Ce goût de l'impur, de l'interdit. Ma chemise est entièrement déboutonnée. Je fais de même pour lui, on enlève notre chemise ensuite pour mieux profiter des caresses. Il est indéniablement doué. Avec combien de femmes l'a-t-il fait ? Il a déjà défait mon pantalon. Il a l'air satisfait de voir cette bosse. Quelle pâleur de cette peau si douce. Il me prend le bras pour me mettre contre le mur. Je suis maintenant de dos. Ses caresses incessantes au niveau de la prostate sont une telle torture, une douce torture. Qu'il est cruel. Il me demande maintenant de me mettre à quatre pattes. Je m'exécute. Il reste au-dessus, il me tient maintenant le pénis, faisant des va-et-vient. Sa langue… Il est en train de lécher l'orifice. Il a enfoncé un doigt, apparemment. Je ne sens rien hormis le plaisir entre le contact de sa main et de mon sexe. Son deuxième doigt me pénétrant, ça commence.

- Vous êtes prêts, Messire ?

- Oui, Raven.

Il enfonce. Ça fait mal.

- Vous vous y habituerez à la douleur, monsieur. Détendez-vous, j'y vais doucement.

- Trop serré…

- Respirez, faites-moi confiance.

- Soyez plus doux…

- Doux ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, si vous ne souffrez pas d'un coup, ça ne vaut pas le coup, Monsieur le contractant de Dormouse.

- Sadique.

Mes nombreux soupirs montrent la douleur mais aussi la satisfaction. Ça y est, je m'y suis habitué. Il fait maintenant des va-et-vient assez lent. Puis de plus en plus rapide.

- ça va sortir, Messire…

- Moi aussi…

- Puis-je ?

- Oui, allez-y !

- Aaah… - Avions-nous crié simultanément.

- Je suis sûr qu'une femme prend plus de plaisir à faire l'amour.

- Encore faut-il un bon partenaire, n'est-ce pas Vince.

- Haha. Le faire par terre, à même le sol n'était pas une bonne idée, rhabillons-vous et nettoyons tout ça, Gil. La prochaine fois, ce sera mon tour de te faire plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre 1 terminé. Je cherche encore une paire pour le chapitre 2. Il y aura bien sûr, soit Gil, soit Vince.

Vince et Gil se vouvoient parce qu'ils se considèrent comme "inconnus" pour ce moment.


	2. Innocence Perdue

De retour xD ! Je vais frustrer des gens, peut-être dans cette fic, haha.

100 ans avant, retour en arrière !

Bien sûr, Gil avait tout oublié arrivé 100 ans après !

* * *

Recueil de Yaoi et Shota

2. Innocence perdue

Cela fait maintenant six mois que nous avons été recueillis par les Baskerville, Vince et moi. Glen est mon maître, tandis que Vincent est avec Jack. Jack est vraiment gentil ! Maître Glen aussi mais moins, Jack s'occupe très bien de mon petit frère ! On a toujours été rejeté puis il nous a trouvé. Par contre, je n'aime pas du tout cette Alice. Elle a traité mon frère d'enfant maudit. Mais Jack ne parle que d'elle, je la hais. Vince est toujours content, il sourit enfin ! Et puis, ils nous donnent beaucoup d'amour ! D'habitude je dors avec mon petit frère mais parfois, l'un de nous va dormir avec Jack, surtout la semaine, on échange avec Vince. Ce soir, c'est mon tour ! On a même des câlins quand on dort et comme ça on n'a pas peur. Jack est très tactile, mais j'aime bien. Il me dit de ne rien dire à propos de « ça » mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pourtant, il me fait du bien, j'accepterais toutes ses requêtes s'il le voulait. Oui, Jack est vraiment quelqu'un de merveilleux. Et il ne me traite plus vraiment comme un enfant ! Douze ans, ce n'est pas si jeune. Je suis assez grand pour comprendre des choses ! Mais je suis bien avec lui et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne veut pas que je dise ce qu'il me fait. Il me touche de temps en temps dans le dos, voire un peu plus bas, mais ça ne me dérange pas, en fait. Il me dit que je suis innocent, je le suis ? Moi aussi, je veux le faire plaisir ! Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup ! Mais je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ce n'est pas bien. Je ne suis qu'un simple servant. Maître Glen n'est pas comme ça avec moi, c'est juste mon maître. Quand il me touche quelque part – bien sûr, il ne va pas plus bas – c'est différent. Mais les soirs où je rejoins Jack, j'ai l'impression d'être… Excité ? Je ne sais pas vraiment mais c'est agréable. J'ai envie d'une chose mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je demanderai à Jack, il me répondra !

C'est bon, il est là.

- Maître Jack… J'ai quelque chose à vous demander…

- Quoi donc mon petit Gil, cela ne peut attendre ce soir ?

- Si ! Mais…

- Tu viendras me voir ce soir, d'accord ?

- Oui…

Il avait l'air occupé avec cette femme aux cheveux rouges.

J'attends cette soirée, je m'ennuie. Je joue avec Vince. Alice l'a encore insulté d'enfant maudit. Je la tout le monde le déteste ! Il n'a jamais rien fait de mal. Mais ce n'est rien, j'ai déjà été puni à cause d'elle. Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle le traite comme un monstre. Mon petit frère est un garçon adorable. Vince est celui qui a illuminé notre vie. C'était mon devoir de le protéger.

Enfin, ce soir arrive. Je vais le rejoindre. Après tout, c'est mon tour, n'est-ce pas ?

- Aah ! Gil ! Que voulais-tu me demander ?

- Eh bien… En fait… Je sais pas comment l'expliquer… Mais…

- Tu peux tout me dire !

- C'est que… Vous…

- ça ne va pas ?

- Si ! Mais c'est que… Le soir… Quand je suis avec vous… Je… Suis euh, je sais pas… Mais je me sens bien !

- Tu as toujours été très timide mon petit Gil. Tu es adorable.

- Merci… Mais je peux dormir avec vous ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais tu vas prendre ta douche ? J'irai après toi.

- Aah euh oui !

Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à le lui dire. Mais ce soir… J'y arriverai !

Je me sens bizarre. Cette partie a besoin de quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi.

* * *

_Me harcelant jusqu'au matin, hantant mes rêves, mon maître est un PERVERS. Il apparaît avec une voix murmurante. Il étreint une banane, il me réclame petit garçon têtu pousse des cris aigus comme s'il approchait de sa fin.L'intérieur de la pièce fermée à clé, l'ange et l'homme fondent l'un dans l'autre._

_« Il n'y a rien après ? C'est déjà fini ? »_

_Mon maître me dit bonne nuit alors qu'il allait verrouiller la porte avant de me suis accroché à ses vêtements._

_« Arrêtez de me taquiner et dépêchez-vous, je ne peux pas faire ça tout seul._

_Vous voulez m'entendre crier « maître » à chacune de vos poussées »_

_Au moment où vous m'entendez gémir, vous voulez m'emmener plus loin dans mon rêve. Tandis que vous jetez le reste de mes habits au loin, je ne pouvais que provoquer vos yeux. Vous me fixez avec un regard enflammé._

_« Je ne pouvais pas en avoir envie maintenant, et tu jouais avec moi »_

_Maintenant, le temps s'est arrêté. Et nous nous embrassons. Je voulais que nos impulsions se synchronisent les unes avec les autres._

* * *

Etais-je en train de rêver ? Je ne peux tout de même pas penser à ça ! Non, non, non ! Je dois me ressaisir !

Non !

Stop ! Je ne dois pas penser à ça ! Je dois me calmer… Mais ça me démange, qu'est-ce que je dois faire…

Je sors et je vais me coucher, ce n'est plus possible…

Bonne nuit.

* * *

Bwahahahaha.

3


End file.
